


De policías y ladrones

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cop Fetish, Handcuffs, M/M, Robbery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Porcelana le gusta robar, más por la sensación de ser perseguido que por el botín. Es cuando el Oficial Puckerman le persigue que por primera vez Kurt decide dejarse atrapar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De policías y ladrones

**Author's Note:**

> Para el prompt:
> 
> Puck tiene un par de esposas policíacas...

Kurt corrió por los callejones tan rápido como pudo, esquivando gatos y cajas vacías, pedazos de madera y la basura que una sociedad que no valía la pena. Estaba acostumbrado a correr así después de dar un golpe, no había razón por la que alguien como Kurt intentaría siquiera robar algo si es que no estaba la opción de ser atrapado. ¿Cuál era la gracia de que todo se te diera fácil? No, a Kurt le gustaba ser perseguido porque sabía que muy pocos policías podían con él, le gustaba que las cámaras le vieran porque los siguientes estarían más atentos, pero por sobre todo, le encantaba la posibilidad de que algún día algún policía le hiciera competencia como éste que le perseguía ahora estaba haciendo.

 

Se notaba que a diferencia de los otros policías al menos este hacía un esfuerzo por cuidarse y estaba en buenas condiciones físicas, suficientes como para correr tras él durante más de quince minutos. Casi se podía decir que éste merecía un premio...

 

Bueno, si llegaba a agarrarlo sin duda tendría más en sus manos de lo que había pensado en un principio.

 

Kurt saltó, una caja tras otra, y un mendigo tras otro, tan pendiente de la adrenalina de la carrera que casi no se dio cuenta cuando un disparo cortó el aire impactando en muro del que pendía la escalera de la que se iba a agarrar.

 

Paró en seco porque estaba tan acostumbrado a los policías gordos y sosos que nunca se había encontrado con uno que intentara atraparlo de verdad, a pie, sin ayuda de sus autos. Esos segundos de detención fueron más que suficientes para que Kurt se viera en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el policía, quien era mucho más fuerte que él. La fortaleza de Kurt era ser rápido, ser ágil, jamás dejarse atrapar; pero este tipo había sido rápido, y había sido listo, y ahora, mientras Kurt intentaba escapar después de una certera patada, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para esposarle una de sus muñecas. Agarrar la otra mano detrás de su espalda era sólo cosa de un poco de fuerza bruta, y Kurt se quejó de dolor cuando sus músculos se vieron estirados.

 

-Un poco más de cuidado, por favor, soy mercancía fina-dijo con su voz más seductora en cuanto pudo ver el rostro de su captor. Era un hombre, más o menos de la misma edad que él (supuso), cabeza rasurada y facciones fuertes. Piel morena y espalda musculosa. Ojos claros que a la luz del letrero rojo de un MOT-L cercano le hacían ver como un depredador.

 

Bueno, Kurt había dicho en su mente que le daría un premio si es que lo atrapaba, ¿no?

 

-Eres el primero que me atrapa, ¿sabías?-comentó Kurt mientras el policía le empujaba delante de él hasta la patrulla (que había quedado abandonada en un callejón cuando el poli se dio cuenta que no podría seguirle en auto)-. ¿Esta situación no te calienta? Es como jugar a ser alguien en la cama... Tú puedes ser el policía, y yo el ladrón, y mientras me lees los derechos y me dices que tengo derecho a permanecer callado me estarás follando la boca, impidiéndome hablar de todos modos...

 

-No estamos jugando, idiota, y no caeré en tus juegos-dice el policía y Kurt no puede más que reír un poco. Luego finge un puchero y le mira con los ojos más grandes que puede abrir.

 

-Pero, esto no es un juego... es como un premio por ser el primero en agarrarme... no tienes idea cómo me calientan las competencias-agrega luego en una voz un poco más grave-. ... y es primera vez que me ganan.

 

-Esto no es un juego, ni una competencia, así que si no quieres que esto vaya en el reporte será mejor que te quedes callado-dice el policía, pero hay algo en su voz que le dice a Kurt que no está tan lejos de lograr lo que quiere, que es sólo cosa de seguir intentando.

 

Se detiene un poco, dejando que el cuerpo del policía chocara con su espalda, con sus manos esposadas... e intentando que éstas acariciaran un poco del hombre.

 

-Dime que no te gustaría tenerme apoyado contra el capó, follándome como al criminal que soy. Dime que no te gustaría tener tu polla dentro mío mientras yo soy completamente incapaz de tocarte porque sigo esposado. Te podría apostar todo lo que robé a que se te está parando-dice Kurt, con una sonrisa malvada antes de dar vuelta su cara e intentar dar una lamida a la cara del policía, quien en esos momentos parecía estar intentando controlarse.

 

El policía le recita sus derechos con la facilidad de un texto aprendido de memoria mientras insiste en llevarle al auto a empujones. Kurt gime y se queja bajito, pues sabe que la magia del asunto no está en ser descarado sino en hacer al policía luchar con los sonidos externos por escucharle gemir, tanto que llegado un punto empezará a hacer cosas para lograr sonidos cada vez más fuertes y Kurt habrá ganado.

 

El oficial arroja el bolso con todo lo que había robado de la tienda a los pies del auto en cuanto este está a unos metros. La patrulla había quedado abandonada entre cajas de cartón y botes de basura, a unos doscientos metros de una calle poco concurrida, entre dos edificios que, cómodamente, no tenían más que escaleras de emergencia hacia esa calle y ninguna ventana. Era perfecto, como si todo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para que Kurt fuera follado contra el auto. Demonios, había algo muy sexy en ser follado por un policía tan atractivo contra la patrulla, él mismo se estaba empezando a endurecer y a acalorar... y el gemido que se le escapó cuando el policía lo empujó contra una de las ventanas no tenía nada de actuado.

 

Con un pie el policía le abre las piernas, separándolas más de lo indicado, siendo casi incómodo. Una mano firme empieza a recorrer su costado mientras la otra afirma su cabeza contra el techo de la patrulla. La mano que va bajando se detiene en cualquier lugar donde Kurt pueda estar escondiendo algo, y se mete casi como si no estuviera planeado, por entre los botones de su camisa, dejando que sus dedos toquen la piel suave de su abdomen. Kurt suspira y se muerde los labios, mirando al policía por entre sus párpados medio cerrados y viendo que el hombre parece tan concentrado en lo que está haciendo como sonrojado y excitado.

 

Cuando la mano del policía llega a su cintura y empieza a tantear los bolsillos de sus pantalones ajustados Kurt ni siquiera intenta ahogar el quejido, o la manera en que su cadera se mueve hacia esa mano como si buscara más calor, más contacto, más cercanía a... Que el policía haya sacado de su bolsillo un condón no era extraño, robar lo excitaba, correr de los policías le excitaba, si no era éste tipo sería otro, y Kurt no iba a follar con nadie sin condón.

 

-Realmente robar y que te atrapen te calienta, ¿no?-pregunta el policía, con su respiración rápida golpeándole el cuello.

 

La respiración de Kurt no está mucho mejor para entonces, y cuando se da cuenta de la cercanía del policía no hace más que dejar que su cadera choque con la de él, sintiendo algo duro entre ellos. Miles de bromas al respecto se asoman en su cabeza, pero la verdad es que está demasiado ido como para intentar matar el momento con un mal chiste. Gime ante el tacto, gime ante la presión, y sobre todo, gime al sentir los dientes del hombre en su cuello, seguido de una lengua precisa que parece querer recorrer su nuca.

 

-¿En serio quieres que te folle, aquí mismo, contra la patrulla, así de cerca de la calle?-Kurt sólo gime como respuesta-. ¿Y te quedarás callado de verdad, o tendré que follarte la boca para que mantengas silencio?

 

-Eso lo puedes hacer después... te quiero adentro mío-se queja Kurt, moviendo su cadera para lograr que el policía detrás de él empiece a perder el control también. El hombre le detiene, siguiendo con su registro, buscando entre las piernas de Kurt, por sus muslos, detrás de sus rodillas y por sus pantorrillas por dentro los pantalones. Habría sido el momento ideal para escapar, una patada bien dada y Kurt habría sido libre para volver a correr, pero está demasiado caliente como para pensar en nada más que correrse-. Fólleme, señor policía. Con fuerza, vamos, que no soy un niño y me tienes caliente desde que me atrapaste.

 

-Dios, no tengo idea cómo es que me convenciste de esto, pero si alguien se llega a enterar estoy frito-dice el policía, mientras le lleva hasta el otro lado, para empujarle y doblarle sobre el capó mientras le baja los pantalones lo suficiente como para dejar su trasero y su polla al aire, nada más. Kurt traga saliva, incapaz de moverse mientras ve que el policía baja su cierre y saca su polla, tímidamente, como si le diera vergüenza estar tan duro por culpa de un criminal. El tipo pasa sus dedos por su entrada, como si fuese a prepararlo, y Kurt gime porque sabe que no hay tiempo para eso.

 

-Hombre, ponte esa cosa y fóllame, no hay tiempo para preparaciones. Creo que entre las cosas que robé había una crema para manos-dice Kurt, sabiendo lo estúpido que era todo esto. Él lo quería adentro de sí en esos mismos momentos, demonios, ya deberían estar follando. Movió sus caderas contra el capó, sintiendo el calor que quedaba del motor contra su piel. De pronto la polla del policía empezó a penetrarlo, de a poco, de forma incómoda y algo dolorosa, pero llenándolo de tal manera que Kurt no podía más que pensar en lo bien que se sentiría cuando la incomodidad y el dolor dieran paso al placer.

 

Tardaron algo así como medio minuto en resistirse a moverse, pero cuando lo hicieron simplemente no pudieron parar. El policía le había tomado por las manos esposadas y le mantenía apoyado al capó mientras follaba su culo como si quisiera abollar el auto, y Kurt intentaba de todas las maneras posibles el buscar más fricción, el mover las caderas al mismo tiempo, apretar sus músculos para hacer que el hombre sobre él gimiera con cada embestida.

 

El policía no demoró más de diez minutos en correrse, y Kurt sentía que estaba a punto de hacerlo también, por lo que gimió con decepción cuando el hombre sacó su polla de su trasero y le dio vuelta. Luego gimió de placer al verle arrodillarse frente a él y meter su polla entre esos labios gruesos.

 

Dios, qué imagen más caliente para un ladrón ver a un policía de rodillas, dándote la mamada de la vida después de follarte contra una patrulla.

 

Kurt se vino mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

 

-Dime tu nombre, policía. Me gustaría saber quién eres por si alguna vez me dejo atrapar de nuevo-dijo Kurt una vez que recuperó el aliento. El otro hombre había caído al suelo, con su cara cubierta de semen e intentando que este no cayera en su uniforme.

 

-Oficial Puckerman para ti-dijo el policía, dándole una sonrisa tan arrogante que Kurt no podía evitar reír con ganas ante lo extraño de la situación.

 

-Bueno, oficial Puckerman, la próxima vez que robe algo y lleguen patrullas buscando a Porcelana, espero que sea el primero en salir en mi búsqueda. Estaré más preparado para la próxima-dice Kurt, dejando que las esposas, que había estado tratando de abrir con un alfiler desde que se había corrido, caigan al suelo a los pies del policía. Ni siquiera se preocupa en abrochar sus pantalones, sólo los sube por su trasero y mientras el policía le mira boquiabierto Kurt se sube capó y luego al techo del auto, para saltar a una de las escaleras de emergencia y subirla con tanta velocidad que en un par de minutos había dejado el callejón atrás.

 

Es sólo cuando llega al techo de unos edificios tres calles más allá que se detiene a abrocharse los pantalones y a pensar que, después de todo, puede haber perdido su botín pero no fue tan malo que le atraparan.

 

 


End file.
